


Strawberries

by AtomicNebula13



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNebula13/pseuds/AtomicNebula13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a perfectly good reason why Morinozuka Takashi could no longer stand the sight and taste of strawberries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago and reading over it again makes me feel a littl embarrassed. In any case, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> It takes place after the story 'After Hours' but it isn't necessary to read that before reading this. When I posted it originally on another website I had broken it up into several chapters but I was feeling lazy and just included all chapters right here.

Strawberries

 

Chapter 1

There was a perfectly good reason why Morinozuka Takashi could no longer stand the sight and taste of strawberries.

It wasn’t that he disliked them or that he didn’t prefer them. In the few times he had chosen to indulge in sweets with his sugar addicted cousin he always chose the confections that were topped with the fresh fruit, finding those most appealing both visually and flavor wise.

But now, he could barely stand to look at them... 

When he entered the kitchen this afternoon his mother accosted him, insisting that he try the newest dessert that Mitskuni’s mother sent over for them to sample. He’d readily agreed without knowing what he was to be eating. Usually he would politely decline but his mother always worried that he didn’t eat enough for someone hsi size and he didn’t want to worry her so he gave in. It was easier than dealing with her passive aggressive distress.

She opened the stark white pastry box, that was adorned with a golden foil emblem, the logo of the pastry company and placed the treats onto two plates, she gathered a fork for each of them. She set his down on the table in front of him and had she been looking at his face she would have seen the near imperceptible widening of her sons eyes.

It was a beautifully crafted, fresh berry tart. A perfectly golden, delicate crust formed the bottom of the dessert, it was filled with plump blackberries, fresh blueberries, and bright... red... strawberries.

He closed his eyes for a moment to block out his senses but that plan promptly backfired as his mind recalled the prone form of his girlfriend pressed onto her kitchen counter, her face flushed and her perfect mouth open as she moaned several variations of his name.

He opened his eyes again as the scent of the fruit assaulted his senses, making his mouth water and the heat in his body rise further. The berries were covered in a brilliant sheen, glistening with a sugary glaze and the sight made him bite the inside of his cheek as it recalled to mind a very different sight.

“What’s wrong Takashi? Do you not like it?” his mother asked gently as she tried the dessert for herself. “Oh, this is delightful!”

He grimaced. “I’m sorry, mother, I just don’t like strawberries.” he said as he moved to stand, careful to hide his ever growing arousal. “Please give it to Satoshi when he gets home.”

Mori strode down the hallways quickly, his long legs overtaking the space with little difficulty. He was desperate to reach the private sanctuary of his room, which was located in a separate wing of the house. Once inside he slammed the door shut, a little more forcefully than what he’d meant to but he needed to distance himself from that offending fruit. He looked over to his bookshelf, the one that held the picture of the two of them together at his family’s Christmas ball the previous year, she’d looked absolutely radiant in the red silk dress he’d gotten her. At first she vehemently refused that he buy her something so extravagant but upon showing her exactly what it did to him to see her in the garment, she’d given in easily.

His hand traveled down to the bulge in the front of his pants, giving his hardened member a harsh squeeze. He groaned at the feel of it, unable to bite it back.

Yes, there was a perfectly good reason why Morinozuka Takashi couldn’t stand the sight, scent, or taste of strawberries.

Strawberries would forever remind him of Haruhi.

 

CHAPTER 2

This aversion to strawberries all began some months back, in the heat of the summer when the fruit was at its ripest, its sweetest. When the fruit was in abundance in every grocery store and farmers market.

Haruhi was standing in her kitchen looking at the several pints of strawberries she had, pondering a way to use them before they went bad. It would be a shame to waste them, as this year the strawberries had been particularly sweet and juicy. She opened a nearby recipe box she had and flipped to the correct index and pulled a card with worn edges and splotches of meals gone by.

The recipe was for a strawberry cream dessert, perfect because it had to be chilled which would hopefully help to battle the oppressive heat of the summer day.

She put a handkerchief on her head to hold back her hair as she moved through the familiar motions of making the dessert. She gathered her necessary ingredients, a box of gelatin, several vanilla cookies for the crust, the strawberries and a container of whipped topping.

The small girl looked around, opening several cabinets, searching for her favorite mixing bowl and frowned when she realized her father had once again placed it on the top shelf of the cabinet above her head, just out of her reach. She’d asked him several times not to do so but she couldn’t be too cross with him because it meant he had actually done a chore around the house, he was trying to help.

The tall boy reached around her slight form, quickly deciphering what had brought the frown to the small girl’s face, he clasped the bowl securely in the large expanse of his right hand and set it down gently on the counter in front of the tawny haired girl.

She looked up at him, her sparkling brown eyes wide. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have captured the heart of this man.

“Thank you, Takashi.” she said.

The young man just inclined his head in response

When she turned around again, he allowed a small smile crack on his face. He loved Haruhi, she was a beautiful mixture of all sorts of personality quirks that made her unique, so unlike the socialite’s that he’d grown up around. She never tried to force words out of him, understanding and accepting his quiet nature. She didn’t need to have her worth constantly affirmed by him, she was comfortable in her own skin. She didn’t expect him to lavish her with flashy and expensive gifts though he truly had no problem doing so, he would give Haruhi the world if she asked it of him. After a year of togetherness she was also learning to accept the help he provided to her with little incident. When their relationship first began she was always insisting she didn’t need it but slowly she began to allow him tending to her in small ways, she came to understand that this was the natural way he showed his affection for her.

“You like strawberries, right senpai?” she asked, not registering the fact that she’d fallen back into her old ways of addressing him.

He winced at the title but didn’t bother chastising her. She didn’t mean to continue to call him that, it was just a force of habit, an aspect of their past friendship that bled into their current relationship, he couldn’t fault her too much for it. Besides, it was a definite rarity that she ever referred to him in that way, most often it occurred when her attention was elsewhere, as was the case today.

“Aa.” came the simple answer. Mori did like strawberries and though he wasn’t much for sweets, whatever Haruhi seemed to be creating did look rather enticing. Truth be told, he would eat nearly anything she placed in front of him. He secretly delighted in the idea that she bothered to create meals for him, that she was worried about his preferences.

He watched as she crushed the cookies and placed them into the bottom of the pan before she moved to create what he assumed was some sort of gelatin, pouring the powdered mix into the bowl he’d retrieved. 

He rested his chin on his upraised fist, Mori adored watching Haruhi move about the kitchen, her precise and fluid movements as she worked through the prep work. The way she handled her kitchen knife appealed to him in a very primal sort of way, he assumed he appreciated it due to his own interest in swordsmanship. When she participated in host club activities and athletics Haruhi always seemed slightly ill at ease, uncomfortable, but when she was in the kitchen she moved with extreme confidence, this was her element. Whereas he would most likely fumble and falter if he tried to replicate her motions she would move about with a grace that he rarely ever saw from her elsewhere.

He enjoyed seeing her excel at the things she set herself to.

Haruhi mixed the hot water and gelatin mixture together for several minutes until the concoction thickened to the proper consistency. She moved the bowl to the refrigerator, the gelatin needed to chill for at least an hour so that it could set. The next task at hand was to prep the strawberries, she placed all of the berries into a strainer so she could wash away the grit and earth from the fruit. She ran them under cold water, silently appraising the size and color of the berries, they would certainly be lovely in this dessert.

After thoroughly drying the fruits she set about cutting the vivid red berries into slices so she could fold them into the cream to set on top of the gelatin. From the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend join her at the counter, she turned her head slightly so she could look at him.

His steel grey eyes were trained on the fruit in front of her, the juices of the berries had begun to bleed onto the cutting board below and the sweet scent of them began to fill the room.

“Would you like to try one?” she asked him, noting the intent way in which he was staring at them.

His eyes moved to look at her face, her wide eyes so bright and innocent. He felt a slight twinge of guilt, considering the thoughts that were currently running through his mind were far from innocent.

During the few times they’d been intimate with each other, he’d noted that strawberries tasted like Haruhi. Like the delicate flavor that lingered in her mouth or the stronger, sweeter flavor of her sex, he rather enjoyed lavishing attention upon that part of her body. Now it seemed he was unable to even look at the fruit without making the correlation to her. To the taste of her body.

“Aa.” he replied, but the usual monotone of his voice was slightly deeper. Just a bit huskier and this was possibly the only indication of his perverted thoughts and his rapidly growing desire.

Haruhi didn’t seem to notice the inflection and moved to pick up one of the slices to present to her lover.

Instead of plucking the berry from her hand, he brought his mouth down to her hand to sample the fruit, his hot mouth encompassing not only the presented treat but also the tips of her fingers. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he pulled away, he took care not to leave any traces of the juicy produce on her, he licked her clean before he released her hand, letting it fall again to her side.

It was good and sweet but not nearly as delightful as what he knew Haruhi could offer him. He felt his body begin to awaken and rouse at the idea. 

He retrieved one of the pieces of strawberry and held it out for her to try, hoping she would do as he was requesting.

She did, she clasped his wrist and brought his hand to her mouth and she mimicked his previous actions precisely and she felt a hot jolt of lust course through her body as she heard him groan in appreciation of her current actions.

It seemed her lover was hungry indeed, just not for what she was currently creating.

Mori leaned down to capture her lips with his own, pressing them firmly against hers several times, making sure to keep his mouth closed.

He felt her tongue sweep along his bottom lip, begging for entrance but he denied her request. 

He grasped her waist with his large hands, lifting her easily onto the counter top, he placed her so that she was balancing on the edge. Mori removed the handkerchief from her short hair, before running his fingers through the fine, silky strands. He loved her hair, even if she did prefer to keep it short. He never felt that it detracted from her femininity.

Haruhi’s hands moved to pull at the hem of his shirt. She never thought he could be, but Takashi was being a tease. He wouldn’t even kiss her properly and she found herself very irritated with that fact.

Mori more than appreciated Haruhi’s current enthusiasm but he wasn’t interested in pleasing himself at the moment so there was no need for him to lose all of his clothes. No need to rush. However, he didn’t want her to feel like he was being a complete miser so he let her go through with her current task. He pulled away from her for a moment to allow his shirt to come up and over his head.

Immediately after the fabric was removed from his body her hands explored the wide expanse of his chest, she reveled in the smooth feel of his tanned skin beneath her fingertips, the extra time he’d spent in the hot sun this summer made his skin a shade darker than usual. He was absolutely flawless in this state. His bronzed skin making him look like the statue of some beautiful God.

Haruhi tried once more to deepen their kiss and yet again she was thwarted, Mori would not allow it.

In retaliation she ran her sharp nails down the length of his back causing him to open his mouth as he gasped and grind his hips harshly into hers. When his mouth opened Haruhi took advantage of the opportunity, her tongue coerced his into play as they danced around each other. She sighed into their kiss pleased that she was finally successful in her endeavors.

Haruhi indulged in the spicy flavor of his mouth, Takashi always tasted so good, like cinnamon but something deeper that she never could compare to anything else because she’d never encountered it in any other form. She brought her hands up and wrapped her arms around his sturdy neck, she tilted her head to the side so she could deepen their union. 

Mori began to massage her knees, feeling the soft supple skin of her legs beneath his heavily calloused palms. He smiled into their kiss as he moved those hands further up her legs, over her slender thighs, pushing up the fabric of her skirt as he went along. Haruhi had begun to wear more skirts and dresses as the weather became warmer this year, he couldn’t have been more delighted with this new development. He adored when she wore feminine articles, every so often she would wear lacy panties or a lacy bra, she knew that made his blood boil and his cock harden instantly.

Haruhi moaned into their kiss as his hands roamed across her heated skin, she was somewhat displeased with how defenseless a skirt seemed to be against the hands of a man, but considering whose hands they were she didn’t mind too awfully much.

He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter, lifting her legs, he wrapped them around his slim waist pleased that the act brought her soft mound to press against his hard member. He rolled his hips into hers slowly, her legs tightened around him, aching to increase the pressure.

Mori snaked his hands beneath the thin fabric of her shirt, running them over the smooth plain of her stomach, he dipped his thumb into her bellybutton and she laughed against his mouth when he did that.

Haruhi pulled away from him, effectively breaking their kiss, she moved to nibble lightly on his earlobe, she traced the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue, taking pleasure in the quiet groans from her lover. She placed hot open mouth kisses along the length of his neck, she could feel his pulse beating heavily beneath her lips.

In these heated moments Mori always found himself in awe of her. For a woman who had been a part of a rather unusual upbringing, when it came to pleasures of the flesh she was very well versed. Mori couldn’t understand how someone so small could have such a powerful effect on him, how she could command everything of him and he was all too willing to provide. Haruhi made his mind feel hazy, she skewed senses of his perception that in any other situation he would have no trouble controlling but this woman... this small woman... she could shatter his control.

His hands moved further up the length of her torso, his calloused palms brushed against her sensitive skin until he reached her breasts, they were uncovered, she’d not worn a bra today. He bit his lip at the discovery, he hadn’t even noticed before, this was out of character for Haruhi but he found it enticing all the same.

His fingertips ghosted over the already stiff peaks of her breasts, just the barest touch and she moaned loudly at the contact. Though her chest was small, she was incredibly sensitive here, he always made sure he provided the correct amount of attention to her beautiful mounds.

Mori pulled the white cotton t-shirt up and she complied with his silent request as she lifted her arms so he could remove the barrier completely. As soon as she was bare his mouth was on her, he kissed down the pale column of her neck, traveling lower, he traced her delicate collarbone with his tongue. He gently massaged her breasts in his hands as he continued his assault on her body, her breathing was just now starting to become labored and puffy.

Haruhi couldn’t help the sounds she was making, especially when he would pinch her, the pressure on her sensitive nubs was so delicious. She ran her hands through his soft hair and as she did so she tried to coax him to go lower, to take one of those pink peaks into his hot mouth. She wanted him to, desperately so.

Mori was aware of what Haruhi needed from him so he allowed her to guide him to where she wanted, he allowed his breath to fan across her heaving chest, he kissed the breast closest to him but didn’t take her into the moist cavern of his mouth. He heard her whine in protest and he allowed himself a small satisfied smile, one that he kept hidden from her view. He loved hearing her struggle to hold back her desire.

She arched as she felt his lips close around the hardened peak of her left breast as he simultaneously pinched the right, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She felt his perfect teeth graze against her and she shrieked when he bit down lightly on her.

“Takashi... please...” she begged but for what exactly she wasn’t sure.

He felt himself harden further at the sound of her, she was begging him. He removed his right hand from her breast and moved it underneath her skirt, he cupped her entire sex in his hand, the heat of it made him groan as he continued to suck on her.

She bucked her hips into his palm, her body was on fire, she wanted him, all of him and soon. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She couldn’t endure his teasing much longer, it was torture, sweet, blissful torture.

Haruhi was pressing against him harshly, with more force than was usual for her and he realized that this wasn’t enough, that his little love wanted more... he would oblige.

Mori removed his hand from beneath her skirt, instead he lifted it with both and his eyes settled on her cotton panties, a wry smile settled on his face.

They were simple white cotton panties, nothing unusual there except for the small strawberries printed all over them. He looked up to her face, wondering if she’d planned this. The blush and blatant look of chagrin clearly conveyed that she never intended this, it had just been some ironic twist of fate.

He wondered how she could make even the simplest of garments look so sexy, somehow this was almost more enticing than the overtly feminine pieces she sometimes wore for him. They were innocent, coy almost. It reminded him of just how adorable she really was, they matched her perfectly but he could also see the other side of her. The part of her that was pure woman as he could clearly see the traces of her ardor soaking through the thin fabric.

Haruhi was embarrassed by her choice of undergarments this afternoon but she truly hadn’t planned on her and Takashi having a romantic interlude... in her kitchen of all places. The print on her panties was so childish, really he couldn’t possibly like these sorts of things.

He grasped her waist and pulled her so that she was leaning back on her hands on the counter top, the bottom half of her body perched precariously at the very edge. Mori pressed against her mound with his hand for a moment more before he hooked his thumbs in the elastic of her panties and slid them off of her hips.

Though the two of them had done this many times before Haruhi always felt uncomfortable when he would first uncover her sex, worried every time that he wouldn’t find her attractive. Yet every time he did she would look in his eyes and see the spark of naked lust that settled there and she would remember that he wanted this, just as badly, if not more than she did. That not only did he find her beautiful but also desirable. Sexy.

 

Upon seeing her most intimate parts revealed to him it took every ounce of self control he had not to strip himself of his pants and bury his stiff member deep in her wet passage, deep into her heat that had become so familiar. He could see the shimmer of her need gathered on her folds, her desire achingly apparent. His mouth watered in anticipation of tasting her again, her flavor was delicate but sweet and although the closest thing he could compare it to was strawberries, he knew it was uniquely Haruhi. It appealed to him intensely, some days he would find himself distracted, his body craving some unknown delicacy only to realize later that what he wanted was Haruhi.

He wasted no time, not interested in begrudging himself the pleasure of indulging in her. Mori lowered himself to his knees, even with her balanced on the counter, he was plenty tall enough to reach what he wanted, in fact, this put him in the perfect position to satisfy the both of them.

He pressed his lips against her, he heard her suck in a sharp breath through her teeth. He allowed his warm breath to flutter across her swollen flesh before he pressed his hot tongue to the top of her slit, seeking out the elusive jewel that he knew he needed to manipulate to send her over the edge and he knew that it would not take long.

 

CHAPTER 3

“Oh God!” she moaned, her head thrown back, her eyes tightly closed. Her chest heaving as she panted, desperately trying to hold onto what little restraint she had left. Even though he’d barely touched her this afternoon, he’d already brought her so close to the breaking point. This wouldn’t take long.

Her outburst let him know that he’d found his target, his tongue swirled around the hardened nub. He continued caressing her folds, he brought the middle finger of his right hand up and settled it at the entrance of her passage, where he slowly began to press the digit in. He stopped when he was in up to his knuckle and he began pumping in and out of her slowly, shallowly, hoping to stoke a slow fire within her, only to throw gasoline on it later and cause an all consuming inferno.

Haruhi clenched her fists from where they lay on the counter behind her, she bit her full bottom lip in a futile attempt to suppress her screams. He was just too good, it should be illegal for someone to be so astonishingly skilled as he was. Each time they had romantic encounters Haruhi found that her lover would push her to the very brink of insanity, he forced her to lose control, to submit to him willingly and in doing so, he would reward her by bringing her gratification she was sure even the Gods would envy.

Mori brought Haruhi’s legs to rest on his shoulders, her knees hooked around him, her legs dangling down the length of his back, this changed the angle of his attentions, he could feel the slight tremors running through her now, she was so close.

He removed his finger from her, he felt the resistance from her entrance as it tried to hold on to him as he moved out of her. Reaching over, he plucked one of the delectable berries, twirling it between his fingers before he brought it to her and swept it through her folds, from bottom to top.

Haruhi opened her mouth to protest but the words died on her tongue as he silenced her by pressing the moist fruit into her mouth.

Mori took this opportunity to return to his current form of enjoyment, he pressed his tongue deep inside of her, the combination of her and the flavor of the strawberry was heady, delicious. He replaced his finger to her entrance and pressed it in as far as he could, he could feel the quivering of her inner walls and he so badly wanted to send her over the edge. He curled the finger inside of her in a come-hither motion, while his tongue continued its onslaught on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Haruhi couldn’t control the way her body jerked in response to his talented tongue, or the way her breathing took on a near frantic quality. She could feel it, that familiar tightening in her lower belly, that molten heat that was ready to burst. She reached one of her hands between her legs and threaded her fingers into his feathery hair, clutching him to her, wordlessly begging for release. She hoped he would understand, she was moaning around the fruit he’d placed in her mouth but she was pleading with him.

The stoic boy understood, she couldn’t hold out much longer, he didn’t want her to. There was nothing more gratifying in this world than bringing this woman pleasure. He increased the pace of his finger inside of her, slowly he pushed in a second and pounded the two into her harshly, he lapped at her cleft relentlessly and finally she broke. He felt her entire body seize up before she trembled, her hands pulled at his hair and her legs held him to her. He felt her walls tighten, squeezing his fingers harshly and his cock jerked in response. He could hear her muffled cries, a result of the fruit he’d placed there.

That move at least had been strategic, as much as he would love to showcase to the entire neighborhood that this woman was his and that he possessed her, he knew it wouldn’t be in his best interest. Commoners housing had rather poor insulation, if he’d allowed her to cry out at full volume there was no telling who would have heard, he did not need her nosy neighbors shooting them filthy looks because what they were doing was in no way wrong. They loved each other and this was how they chose to express that.

Haruhi swallowed the piece of fruit that she’d bitten off while in the throws of her orgasm, it was sweet, the juice of the berry ran down the length of her chin. She panted, too exhausted to wipe away the sweetness.

Mori looked up to see the face of his lover, a fine sheen of sweat covered her lithe form and there was a small trail of juice coming from her mouth. He brought himself up from his knees, looming over her he brought his mouth down to hers for a seering kiss, his tongue delving into the moist cavern of her mouth.

The young girl returned his kiss enthusiastically, she could taste the fruit, his mouth and traces of her essence on him and it was the most intoxicating combination she’d ever sampled in all her life. The nectar of the Gods, to be sure. She was beginning to think that Takashi himself may be a God because he always brought her everything she needed, everything she ever desired and she never even had to ask for it.

He traced his tongue along her chin, laving at the sweet trail that ran from her mouth, cleansing her. She moaned at his actions.

“Takashi... please... let me...” she was trying to form a coherent sentence but it was nigh impossible with the way he was practically worshiping her.

He nipped the side of her neck, understanding. His hands moved to his belt, making quick work of the strip of leather. He unbuttoned his shorts and stripped them from his long legs. 

Haruhi jumped down from the counter and settled herself on her knees, she looked up at him, her eyes pleading. 

Her small hands reached for his large, hardened length, it was currently veiled beneath the soft fabric of his boxers. She caressed him gently through the material and she could already feel the moisture that had collected upon him, a clear indication of his excitement. Haruhi tried to calm herself, to move slowly but it was very difficult. She wanted him so badly but she had not forgotten his earlier teasing so easily. She planned to return the favor.

Mori bit down harshly on his bottom lip, it was taking every ounce of his self control to not strip himself and bend her over the counter. To just slip himself into her wet entrance and pound into her until she could no longer stand. When that occurred he would just hold her to him and continue. Something about this room was pushing him past the point of lust, at this point it was almost an animalistic need to claim her. Perhaps it was the heady, moist heat that had permeated the room or the sweet scent of the strawberries as they mixed with her scent. He couldn’t be sure but it was starting to drive him mad. He needed her.

Haruhi hooked her small hands on the elastic of his under garments and slid them down his hips, his entrapped length springing free. She was always intimidated at the sight of his member, not only was it long but it was incredibly thick. She never really knew how her small body accommodated it but it just drove home the concrete thought that she had come to the first time they spent the night together.

She was made specifically for him. Designed for him exactly and for him alone. Though she was not one to be overly sentimental she did feel that was the truth. They were made for each other.

She grasped his naked length in her hands and stroked him from bottom to top, slowly. Instantly moisture gathered at his tip, so much so that it ran down the bottom of his length and coated her hand, creating a lubricant that made her movements much more fluid.

The tall boy groaned his approval as his hips began to match Haruhi’s pace. 

Haruhi brought her mouth close to him, “Takashi” she practically moaned. She was feeling very stimulated by this exercise, even though she was not the one being pleasured. Hearing him take pleasure in her ministrations turned her on. His deep voice struck a chord within her, one that made her body hum with sexual energy.

Her hot, moist breath fanned across his hardened member. He was aching with need. He wanted to be inside of her.

“Haruhi...” he moaned, threading his fingers through her short hair, hoping to coax her to do a little more than just stroke him.

Haruhi wanted to deny him, she really did but he rarely called her name and with the need thick in his voice she could conjure up the resistance to do so. She brought her mouth to his cock and ran her tongue along him, not fully taking him into her mouth, just giving him enough to sate him for the moment.

He had not meant to but the sensation of her hot tongue against his heated flesh caused him to buck his hips, he forced himself into her mouth. 

“Ughn.” he groaned as the moist heat of her mouth surrounded him. It felt so good and his hips seemed to move on their own as he pumped himself in and out of her mouth.

Haruhi did not argue, she enjoyed lavishing this sort of attention on him and he seemed to enjoy it thoroughly so she went along with it. She swirled her tongue around his tip and then she attempted to take it all into her mouth.

Mori tried to hold himself back, he truly did but she had taken nearly all of him into her mouth, a feat that before now had been impossible for her. It was only a moment more before he reached his peak, and he released his seed into her mouth.

The young girl sputtered against the onslaught, he had never cum in her mouth before. She had not been prepared to receive it.

The tall youth bent down and lifted his lover into his arms, he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

“I’m sorry, Haruhi.” he soothed, a bizarre mixture of embarrassment and excitement. However, he tried to push the excitement to the side, he was worried for her.

The girl shook her head from side to side, finally able to swallow what was in her mouth.

“It’s okay, I was just surprised.”

Mori gave her a skeptical look but did not argue.

“You can put me down now Takashi.” she said but it did not seem that he heard her because he did not respond.

Instead he bent down to kiss her, his tongue slipping past her lips. 

Haruhi was surprised he would want to kiss her after... well... after she had swallowed that but it did not seem to bother him in the slightest. His calloused hands continued to caress her, bringing her body back into the heightened awareness of arousal. The young woman shifted in his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and the change in position brought his tip in direct contact with her entrance.

Her mouth tore from his as she moaned, the brush of his stiff length against her nearly brought her to climax.

“Oh God, Takashi, please.” she begged breathlessly, her body trembling. She felt like she would shatter if she did not find release soon.

Mori pressed his lips to her forehead, before nodding, wordlessly letting her know that he would take care of her, that he would always take care of her. He loved her more than words could express which suited him just fine, he was never very good with words anyway.

CHAPTER 4

He moved to the counter where he set her down gently just at the edge, she leaned back on her hands to stabilize herself, she knew this was going to be rough. The mutual teasing had pushed both of them past the breaking point.

He grasped himself firmly in his right hand, stroking himself harshly several times before he bent his knees to bring him down to her level. He swept the tip through her wet folds several times, lubricating himself for an easy entry. He then lined himself up with her and pressed himself into her slowly, first the tip then the rest of him followed. He stopped when he was completely seated within her, he gave her a moment to get used to his size inside of her.

Haruhi moaned the entire time he sunk himself into her passage. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate his size, she could feel every ridge of him as it slid past her slick walls.

He pumped his hips in a slow rhythm. Slow, shallow thrusts just as he had done earlier with his fingers. He moaned as his length began to be coated with her desire, she was so wet. Mori was sliding in and out of her so easily, between the friction and the slick heat he wasn’t sure how long he would last. 

“Haruhi” he moaned her name, his voice deep and guttural. 

The young woman shook at the sound of his voice, whenever they indulged in each others bodies his voice always took on a very gravelly tone, like the growl of a feral animal. He was such an instinctual person that she was not surprised that this was one of the few times that his monotone could be broken and she loved it. She reveled in the knowledge that it was her that made the change.

Mori began to increase the pace as he took in the sight of her on the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist, her slender body covered in a glossy sheen of her sweat. A few pieces of her hair had begun to stick to her forehead and her breath came out in breathy whispers and moans. Every so often she would speak his name and when she did he couldn’t help but slam himself into her harder, to answer her unspoken needs.

He reached up to her, sweeping her arms out from beneath her which brought her to lie flat on her back. He pinned her arms down up above her head and pulled her further off her counter top so that the entire bottom half of her body was supported by his right hand and his hips.

Mori slammed into her relentlessly, he loved the way her small breasts bounced with every thrust, the way she struggled to speak his name but seemed to stumble as a moan would interrupt her words, the way she bit her lower lip in a futile attempt to quiet herself. He bent himself over her, he pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply, muffling her cries. The change in his position caused him to rub heavily on her hidden jewel and in response her hips moved faster, with more fervor to meet his. 

Haruhi met his every thrust, sliding up and down on his hard length, bringing herself closer to the blissful release that she knew was just out of her reach. She was so close and she knew he was as well, she could feel his length twitch inside of her. 

Mori kept her firmly pinned to the counter, the only movement the young girl could manage was to arch her back or move her hips. He couldn’t hold back much longer, her walls continued to tighten around him, squeezing him, coaxing him to release.

“T-takashi... I’m going to cum... I’m cumming!” she yelled and a moment later her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm.

The boy could only manage a few more thrusts before he followed suit, spilling his essence into her warm, wet passage, coating her inner walls and folds.

The young woman lay still on the counter, panting heavily and trying to quiet the pounding of her pulse. That was... intense. She looked up into the steel grey eyes of her lover, they were softer now that his craving had been sated. When he was sexually aroused his eyes were always more intense, his look more severe which always cause a shiver to run up her spine. He released her wrists from his grasp, he trailed his hands down her arms, over her shoulders, and then to her face where he cradled it gently between them.

He bent down and kissed her on each of her cheeks, silently thanking her for willingly giving herself to him, for taking care of his needs. He gathered her in his arms removing her from the counter top he sent her down on the floor. They both redressed silently and for the rest of the afternoon they cleaned the kitchen, Haruhi never did completed the dessert she had been attempting to make but neither seemed to mind. They were both satisfied and that was all that mattered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mori continued stroking himself as the memories of that afternoon returned to him, dredged up by the sight of those offensive strawberries. He imagined his girlfriends slender body and did his best to imagine it was her hands that were stroking him. Reaching over to his bedside table he removed the small, discreet bottle he had, squeezing a bit of its contents directly into the palm of his right hand. He took the lubricant and smoothed it across his tip and then down his length. He groaned out loud as the slick wetness began to coat his member, he thought of Haruhi’s warm, tight entrance and he began to pump his hips in time with his hand. 

He immediately stilled when he heard a knock sound on his door, just a small wrapping of someone’s knuckles on the wood. He yanked up his shorts as fast as he could manage and moved to the door, he did not answer it, just silently waited.

“Takashi... are you in here? Your mother said you would be.” Haruhi said, her hand moving to grab the door handle.

In the next second she found herself being yanked through the doorway and into the confines of her boyfriends room. Immediately his hands were exploring her, massaging her small breasts. She opened her mouth in shock, gasping at his ministrations. He took this opportunity to kiss her, his tongue slipping into her mouth easily and she returned the kiss eagerly.

Mori broke away just long enough to remove his shirt and hers then he pressed her naked chest to his own, reveling in the soft feel of her body pressed against him.

“Takashi... what’s gotten into you?” Haruhi couldn’t help but ask. He was being fairly aggressive this afternoon, not that she minded much. It was certainly a warm welcome.

He frowned, concerned that he may have come on a bit too strong but he couldn’t help it.

“Strawberries.” he mumbled, not really meaning to say it out loud but if it weren’t for that damned tart he would have never been so stimulated. 

“Strawberries?” the tawny haired girl questioned, standing nude from the waist up. “I don’t understand.”

Mori shook his head, a small coy smile on his face. He picked her up and laid her down on his bed. He made quick work of the rest of her clothing, leaving her bare on the soft satin sheets that he had. He kissed down the length of her flat stomach until he reached the top of her soft mound. He delved his tongue deep inside of her, tasting that familiar and enticing flavor that was Haruhi.

He lavished attention upon her for several minutes, leaving her face flushed and her body humming. He lifted himself up and loomed over her, he freed his member from the confines of his clothing. Lining himself up with her entrance, he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, “Strawberries taste like you Haruhi.”

Haruhi shivered at the implication, he was telling her that her pussy tasted like strawberries. He must have encountered them at some point during his day and they reminded him of her. She found this knowledge to be extremely stimulating.

Mori pressed himself into her and claimed what he had longed for since the moment he left his kitchen earlier in the afternoon. No, Morinozuka Takashi would never be able to look at strawberries in the same way again. They would always call her to mind, for the rest of his days strawberries would remind him of Haruhi. Strawberries would remind him of sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad. Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
